


The chaotic. In chaotic good.

by dragoonsbeard



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Hero Tv, Humor, Social Media, Vines, Wild Tiger - Freeform, amused barnaby, chaotic kotetsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoonsbeard/pseuds/dragoonsbeard
Summary: Wild tiger says a few things on live television.Social media blows up.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr. & Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The chaotic. In chaotic good.

It had begun with an interview of the infamous hero duo, Tiger and Barnaby. The pair had lounged casually upon buttery leather chairs, poised in a moment of comfort. This was the design of Hero Tv, to see great heroes in an environment far removed from glamoured battle. For the viewers, they would dream to see such characters in casual sitting. Barnaby especially.

From beyond the audiences view puttered reporters and camera specialists, tech experts and makeup artists. This movement hushed as a red light lit. _They were on air now._

The host begun his introduction, smooth and practiced as he bid the hero pair good morning and begun to twirl about questions for viewers delight. Barnaby answered these queries graciously, the firm demeanour he held in private melted into a manner nothing short of charming. He was talented with such things, unlike Tiger who discarded any notion of pretence. He was a painfully honest man at times, and carelessly kind to everyone and anything. Some often mistake this friendliness for rudeness, a habit for Kotetsu, to jump first name basis.

The host shuffled a short collection of cards with a hum “now, the next mystery question from our website is for... Wild Tiger!”

Kotestsu immediately straightened in his chair, honey eyes shined in excitement. It wasn’t often a fan would ever ask him a question, most would gravitate towards Barnaby. He would never admit to feeling dejected to such a detail.

“ah” the hosts pleasant smile took on a shark-ish quality “Mr Tiger, you are well known for city damages, these setbacks make a momentous impact upon your sponsors who recompense such things.”

Kotetsu begun to sweat, his enthusiastic grin took on a more animated nature as he struggled to temper his anxiousness.

“how does this effect your support as a hero, what are your thoughts on this?”

Beside him Barnaby twitched, a moment overlooked by others and yet so obvious to his partner, this displeasure that lined Bunny’s shoulders only sought to wring Tiger into a further state of discomfort. The sight of the camera that peered down at him caused the veteran hero to go blank, his delayed response caused to host to watch on like some scavenging beast that took pleasure in watching him fritz out. _Tiger panicked._

“er-uhm” he stuttered and blinked at the camera with a restless smile “not enough money for chicken nuggets..???

What followed were the baffled faces of all in the studio, and a bunny who disguised his delighted chuckle with a cough into his knuckle.

“right- yes uh” the host caught off guard fumbled in attempt to gain his footing once more “very. Interesting answer...”

The interview continued and further questions were smartly directed at Barnaby, the hero Tv crew unwilling to risk another blunder at the hands of Kotetsu’s chaotic unpredictability.

The next afternoon while Kotestsu scrambled about the clutter of his locker, damp towel thrown over his shoulder and sweat beading at his brow Barnaby had sat on a bare bench and uncharacteristically, tapped way at his phone buttons.

“Hey bunny!” the elder man had called cheerfully

The click of keys continued and wild tiger watched on in a confusion, face surly at the failed attempt for his partners attention- Kotetsu whipped the used towel from his shoulder and flung it at Bunny. The blond, alert as ever snatched the fabric from the air and fixed Kotetsu with a stern look.

“Don’t look at me like that” tiger complained haughtidly “You’re the one stuck on your phone. Honestly, young people these days”

Barnaby scoffed _“Young people these days?_ So you finally admit your age. Old man”

“Wha-!?” Tiger jerked in bunny’s direction and toppled the contents of his locker along with the movement, items spilt upon shoes but he paid it no mind _“i did not!”_

A ghost of a smile fluttered over bunny's lips before he returned to the contents of his phone. “admit you did, and I’ll show you this”

Almost immediately Tiger had quietened, focus stolen by the prospect that bunny was keeping something from him. Golden eyes twitched as they peered down at their younger counterpart. “show me what?”

Barnaby hummed teasingly, the light of his phone glinted at the sharp edge of his glasses. Wild Tiger pouted with a shuffle he begun to dejectedly moap over to Barnaby. “fine. I-im, i am ol-”

Kotetsu _dove_ , his abrupt movements caused Bunny to startle and yet the younger man still managed to brush away Tigers grabby hands and liberate the phone from his reach. _“_ _Bunny”_ Tiger complained.

With a long sufferable sigh the young hero spun the phone screen around so his partner could see. Displayed on its small LED screen was a picture of Tigers face contorted in an expression of ill ease and below it a caption ‘Not enough money for chicken nuggets’. Immediately tigers face had lit up as he continued to scroll through the phones contents to reveal a montage of posts, all of which seem to praise the veterans actions.

Kotetsu was struck speechless as he got to its end.

Wild Tiger was trending it seemed. To the complete bewilderment of many. And to the delight to those who understood its reference. Kotetsu on the other hand was utterly astonished, with the resurrection of his own fan base. He could only thank the attempt he had made to become closer to his daughter. Which resulted in extensive knowledge of vines and meme culture, In the beginning it was to understand Kaede better, but in the end kotetsu who’s sense of humor is far beyond ‘supposedly appropriate for his age’ thrived off it.

Wild tiger threw his head back and _laughed._ Bunny who’s eyes were stained with mirth took the phone to show Kotetsu another post, Barnaby found this one particularly entertaining. It was of their interviewers face right after Kotetsu’s strange answer. It was no secret between the two of them- Barnaby’s distaste for the man, having been at the ire of ill placed questions on live television. Tiger was not so fond either, having also faced the brunt of it and watched bunny manoeuvre the sticky webs too.


End file.
